Messing with fearless
by hkeren40
Summary: Raph has good prank for fearless he even has Mikey help him! But what if things get a little heated between the brothers?
1. Starting slow

**Everyone has that one thing that just outright disgusts them. For Leo, it was gay love. He ****couldn't stand it. **

**When he sees it on the TV, he turns it off and starts to talk about his dislikes ****about it for an hour. For Raph, he sees it as an opportunity to mess with the uptight turtle. All he has to do is to get Mikey on board. Which he probably will, because he is the prankster in the family.**

**Raph, who was currently watching TV with Leo, grinned when he switched the channel and to his luck, a gay couple appeared on the screen. The best part, they were kissing on TV. He turn his head to the side to see Leo making a face, who then got up and left. Raph looked at the screen again. He grinned. **

**_'This is gonna be ta easy' _****Raph thought.**

**With that, Raph quickly made his way to Mikey's room. **

**Mikey, who was currently reading his comics on his ****_messy_**** bed in his ****_messy_**** room, jumped up at Raph rushing into his room. **

**"Mikey, I need ta talk ta ya!" Raph said roughly. **

**"...sure raphie" Mikey said, then sat on his bed and patted the empty space beside him, beckoning Raph to sit with him. Raph rolled his eyes of his nickname but quickly sat next to him.**

**"So what's up?!" Mikey said excitedly.**

**"We gonna play a little with fearless." **

**Mikey grinned, every time Raph planned a prank it was great. **

**" OKAY! What are we doing?!" Mikey said jumping up and down. Raph smirked evilly.**

**" we gonna pretend we ****_gay_****" Raph said bluntly. Mikey's eyes widen. Then laughed. **

**"Oh! I know what you are talking about! HAHAHAHA Leo disapproves gay love!" Mikey laughed again. Another great prank. Raph laughed too. **

**" wait...how are we gonna play this out?" Mikey asked.**

**" well, we can put our arms around eachother and hold hands" Raph said giggling.**

**"Oh then we can call eachother ****_bae!" _****Mikey said excitedly****_. _****Raph chuckled****_. _**

**"No, Mikey I hate the word****_ bae _**** it's ugly, babe is better" Raph replied. **

**Mikey nodded. **

**"Good, I knew ya would join me" Raph grinned. **

**"Of course raphie! I live for these moments." Mikey said matter of factly.**

**Raph nodded and got up to leave.**

**"Wait?! When do we start?!" **

**Raph stared at him.**

**" uh, I guess today, fearless just saw a gay couple so right now would be funny" Raph said chuckling again. Mikey laughed and went with Raph to where Leo was, who was in the kitchen rambling about what he just scene. And poor Donnie had to listen to every word he said.**

**"Shut up fearless, Donnie don't care what you saw" Raph said lightly. Leo turned to him then narrowed his eyes.**

**"Did you not see that? UGH! It makes me so sick, I mean I can't believe they k..kissed!?" Leo started again.**

**"Ya mad cuz ya ain't never got a ****_kiss_****?" Raph asked knowing where to hit. They were all teenagers, teenage mutant turtles to be exact, hormones are raging, but they can't do nothing about it.**

**Leo rolled his eyes, and went back to making a forgotten sandwich that he was making earlier.**

**Mikey giggled, then went to hold Raph's hand. The hotheaded turtle gave a light squeeze, just to pull Leo's gaze more to their hands. **

**Leo eyes then widen.**

**"...what-...****_never mind_****" Leo said dismissively. **

**Raph just wanted to chuckle. Getting the leader all worked up was just his thing, he was the only one that knew which buttons to push and how to make their fearless leader lose control. And he his loving every moment Leo tries to keep his cool.**

**Mikey than slid his arms around Raph's waist, the red banded turtle simply grinned at Leo. Leo on the other hand looked horrified. He shook his head and left. Mikey and Raph immediately laughed with not a care in the world.**

**"What was that all about?" Donnie asked **

**"Ahh Donnie boy, we just fuckin wit fearless head" Raph replied trying not to burst out laughing.**

**"HAHAHAHAAAAA , r-raphie! Hahaha" Mikey tried to speak but was the only one that couldn't hold in his laughter. Raph looked at him and let out a giggle. **

**"Come on Mikey, let's go plan our next move. Ay don, ya wanna join? Know Ya bored" **

**Donnie looked thoughtful.**

**"Maybe next time raphie" Donnie said smiling. Raph nodded not mad at all. But Mikey was relief. **

**A/n- I have this whole story planned out can't wait to see what you guys think about it! **


	2. Just getting started

**Raph and Mikey were sitting on the couch watching TV. The next move was whenever Leo was around, they will make innocent gestures to eachother, but sexually. Anything that will get to their fearless leader. Raph was on the right side of the couch while Mikey was on the left. Raph was currently snoozing off, while Mikey was flipping threw the channels and glancing at Raph from time to time. **

**Leo walked through the kitchen and spotted them. He saw that Raph was sleeping and Mikey was bored. Leo smiled. Maybe his baby brother could burn off some energy with him through the sewers. **

**"Hey Mikey, You wanna go with me through the sewers? We can run for a bit." Leo suggested. **

**Mikey widen his eyes and glanced at Raph. Mikey then quickly thought about the plan they made. So, Mikey lean to his right laid right on top of a sprawled Raph. **

**"I can't bro, can't leave my raphie here alone sleeping, what if something happens?!" Mikey said innocently. **

**"Mikey what the ****_fuck_****?...get off of Raph! Now!" Leo said disgusted. **

**"No, and I didn't know you could cuss." Mikey replied stubbornly. **

**Leo shook his head and went to grab Mikey's arm and yank him off of Raph. Mikey, not noticing the act, whimpered. Leo, once he got Mikey off Raph, grabbed Mikey's bicep and lead him to his room. **

**"Ow ow ow, Leo you are hurting me! Why do we have to go to your room?! OW OW! Leo! " Mikey wailed.**

**Once in Leo's room,he then released Mikey's arm. He then proceeded to cross his arms and stand their like a tyrant.**

**"What was that all about?!" Leo said angrily. Mikey was rubbing his arm.**

**"What was '****_what_****' all about?" Mikey said nonchalant. **

**Leo narrowed his eyes angrily.**

**"That better not happen again, do you understand?!" **

**"Yeah, whatever.." Mikey said getting a bit irritated. **

**Leo grabbed his arm again, and pulled him closer.**

**"Michelangelo, Do. You. Understand?!" Leo said furious.**

**"Owew, yes! I do! Why are you so mad about dude?" Mikey asked knowing exactly why their leader is mad.**

**Leo looked taken aback for a second before straightening up. **

**"It's nothing, just don't do that again, it doesn't look professional..now go, I'll make lunch soon." Leo answered bitterly.**

**Mikey gave him a quick look before running off to his room. On his way their he saw that Raph turned in his sleep. **

**'That big oaf his still sleeping?!' Mikey thought.**

**Mikey than ran into his room and locked his door. Rubbing his arm, that was still stinging like a bitch, walked over to his hidden stash. He pulled out a journal. He then proceed to write in it.**

**Leo walked out of his room to see that Mikey did as told. He shook his head.**

**'What was wrong with his brothers lately..' Leo thought. Leo then got the idea to talk to Raph. Might end up in a fight but better to stop the nonsense early. **

**The blue banded turtle spotted his red clan turtle on the couch still sleeping. But he was determined. He hopped down and crossed the room to where Raph was laid. Raph had his back turned towards him. Leo creeped up on him. He then laid his hand on him and shook his brother a bit.**

**"Raph, come on, let's get you to your room, I have to speak with you" Leo whispered softly.**

**Raph groaned.**

**"Raph...come on, would you rather me carry you up there? Because you know I will" Leo said almost evilly. He grinned when Raph opened one eye, face full of sleep.**

**"...nrrrg" Raph answered tiredly. **

**"Good, now let's head to your room. I must speak with you" Leo whispered kindly again.**

**Raph was about to snooze off again till Leo shook him again. Raph whimpered.**

**"Leo...if you don't leave me alone...I swear I'll fuck you up..." Raph growled, he wanted to sleep.**

**Leo unfazed, nodded. Leo then stood up, Raph thinking he was leaving closed his eyes and tried to sleep till he felt someone's hands around him and he was lifted. Leo carried him like a baby. Leo put Raph's legs around his waist and Raph's arms around his neck. Leo held him tight around the waist. The sleepy turtle was squirming. **

**"...Leo...put me the fuck down...I'm tired..." Raph said yawning. **

**Leo made it to Raph's room and set Raph down on his hammock. **

**"You should be used to me holding you, I always do that when you fall asleep on the couch" Leo said grinning. **

**Raph rolled his eyes.**

**"Well, I'm here, now fucking leave.." Raph growled unthreateningly. **

**"No, what is up with Mikey lately and you?" **

**Raph almost let a smirk creep on him. **

**"What? Nothing. Why?" **

**"Well, while you were sleeping on the couch Michelangelo thought it'll be a great idea to just lay on you. I had to pull him off and take him to my room and had to have little chat with him." **

**Raph chuckled. **

**"It's just Mikey being Mikey" **

**"No Raph, I don't know what you're doing but you need to stop now"**

**"Fuck off fearless"**

**"Dammit Raph, don't tell me to fuck off! I know that you guys are up to something, and I want it to end now." With that Leo left.**

**Raph smiled.**

**"Oh Leo this is just getting better and better" **

_A/n- reviews are always welcomed_**!**


	3. Turning point

**A/n- first of all, Happy New Year's and Merry Christmas also wanted to give a shout out to ****_RaphieIsMyHusband_****, I believe she read all, if not most of my fics, thank U thank U thank U so much I love you I love all your reviews also happy birthday I noticed that your birthday was in Dec.27. I pray that 2015 will bring everybody happiness good luck and faith. Also happy birthday to my mother! Good-bye 2014! I'm also scared of the New Year's because I'm scared of the unknown I don't know what to 2015 will bring, am I the only one? Anyways Reviews are always welcome and enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**After the little discussion with Leo, Raph shook his head and ran right into Mikey's room. Mikey yelped as Raph busted though his door. He then quickly hid his journal. **

**"Raph?" Mikey question as the hothead turtle started to chuckle.**

**"...you got in trouble by fearless! Hahaha! I can't believe you did that! Never thought you had it in ya!" Raph gave a smirk. Mikey laughed.**

**"Ohh! Hahaha yeah! Dude he was like totally mad. He told me not to do it again." Mikey said laughing darkly.**

**"Yea, Leo told me that he knows we up ta somethin' but I don't really give a fuck" Raph said, getting a bit angry at Leo.**

**Mikey looked up. He started to think. Suddenly Mikey snapped his fingers.**

**"Hey! I know what would really tick him off!" **

**"What?" Raph said flatly**

**"We can touch eachother!"**

**"Mikey we already do that"**

**"No, I mean really touch eachother, like make it look real dude. And we can touch eachothers privates and-"**

**"WOAH! Mikey let's not get ahead of ourselves, this is just a prank" Raph said putting his arms up.**

**"I know that hot head, I just wanted to get Leo back for hurting my arm.."Mikey said pouting.**

**Raph pondered for a minute.**

**"...alright I guess, BUT IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH MY SLIT YOUR DEAD" Raph said angrily.**

**"Fair enough, you can touch my ass, tail and my slit. Cuz you know...I'm not sensitive like you raphie" Mikey giggled.**

**Raph blushed. **

**"WHAT?! I'm not that sensitive! It's just the slit is a very soft spot, plus I don't know where your hands has been...you can touch my ass, no tail or slit...my tail is too sensitive.." Raph said looking away. Mikey smirked.**

**"SEE! You are sensitive! Haha" Mikey laughed.**

**"Only because I don't fuckin touch myself everyday!... unlike you!" Raph yelled getting hotheaded.**

**Mikey put his hands up and surrender.**

**"Alright alright dude, I was just kidding. So when ya wanna go and try this out? We should practice! DUDE WE WOULD EVEN TRICK DONNIE! Raph! Think about it! We can even TRICK DONNIE! DONNIE THE SMART ONE!" Mikey said getting excited. Raphael looked at his youngest sibling as if he was crazy.**

**"Mikey is this how you work your pranks? What is in that little skull of yours?" Raph asked grinning. Mikey smiled. **

**"Yes, that's how most of my pranks work, I take the time to perfect them! But what do you say raphie?! Pwease !" Mikey plead.**

**Raph scratched the back of his head. Then sighed.**

**"I don't know Mikey.." Raph said uneased.**

**"Pretty pleease!" Mikey begged.**

**Raph sighed in defeat.**

**"Fine" **

**"Yeah! Okay now who will act like the dominant one and who is the submissive of one!?" **

**Raph arched a brow.**

**"I'm dominant no doubt, Ya the submissive one, here I'll start, Ya will just follow my lead" Raph said chuckling. **

**Raph closed the gap between them, Mikey pinned to the wall. Raph smoothly and slowly put his arms around Mikey's waist. He then worked his way down, he found Mikey's tail, he pinched it. Mikey bit his tongue not to make a noise. Raph lean forward so their snouts were touching. Raph then kissed the skin below Mikey's lips, not touching his lips. Mikey was confused.**

**"You're not gonna kiss my lips?" Mikey asked hotly.**

**"What? No, mikey that's just a bit weird for me" Raph growled.**

**Raph then broke them apart, **

**"Come on, think Leo is down stairs" Raph said already leaving out the door, mindset on Leo. Mikey stood there for a moment. He grinned at the thought of Leo getting mad. So he ran after Raph.**

**Leo was in the dojo training. He was finishing his last kata, Raph and Mikey stood by the door watching. Mikey then whispered,**

**"Should we wait till he finishes?"**

**"Yea, let's go to the kitchen, that's where he goes after he finishes" the red clan turtle said already heading for the kitchen, Mikey followed suit. **

**Leo right on time, stepped into the kitchen for a glass of water, he usually has a bottle just not today. He spotted Raph and Mikey in the corner of the kitchen. He immediately was about to leave until he saw where Raph's hands were located, it was around Mikey's hips, making their body's press together. **

**Leo stalked towards them,**

**"What is this?! You guys look like- stupid asses" Leo was raging with disgust.**

**"Aww Leo relax I was showing Mikey how ta hold his girlfriend in the near future, that iz if he eva gets one" Raph said in a deep rumble, Raph was practically shaking for a fight. Mikey joined in too.**

**"Yea, also this" **

**Mikey then grabbed Raph's face and kissed him on the lips, Raph quickly pulled away, he was stunned. Leo stood there frozen. It disgusted him to no end. He quickly left enraged. Once gone, Raph turned to Mikey and smacked him upside the head.**

**"Oww, what was that for?" Mikey asked pouting.**

**"What da FUCK was THAT?!" Raph snarled. **

**"Oh the kiss, I was trying to get under your lips but I went to fast, sorry bro won't happen again!" Mikey said his hands up. Raph rolled his eyes. He then left to go to his room. Mikey look up, saw no one. He ran to his room and picked up his journal. **

**It was 2 am in the morning, Donnie came out of his lab, he was sick. How it happen was his guess, all he knew was he need antibiotics in his system, maybe the common cold. He went to get some coffee, he still wanted to work on his experiment with the nanos. He sniffed hard, trying to get he's mucus inside his nose, stuffy nose. Then he heard some noises, in the dojo. He turned his head and went to the entrance. It was Leo. He looked as if he was working off some frustration. **

**Leo stopped midway and turned to the door.**

**"Hey Don" Leo greeted.**

**"Hey Leo, why are you up so late?" **

**"I could ask you the same...I was just letting out some extra energy I had, before I go to bed, you?"**

**"Lab stuf- *Sneeze* ...ugh, I'm sick.."**

**Leo looked worried so he walked over to where Donnie was. **

**"Yeah, I can see that. You should get some sleep, want me to make you some tea?" Leo suggested. Donnie nodded.**

**"Yeah, also I need to make a run to the store, I need antibiotics" Donnie plead.**

**Leo nodded "I'll go get it soon today, it's still dark so it will be fine, just write down the name and milligrams" **

**Donnie smiled and went to write the list and the money for Leo can leave. Leo making tea. Once Donnie came back with both things, Leo took it and gave Donnie the tea, then he bided his brother good night, Donnie left without another word and went off to his room. Leo looked at the list and money, he was heading out to the door until a hand stopped him. **

**"And where do ya think yer goin?!" **

**"Raph, go back to bed, I'm not happy with you at the moment" Leo said in leader mode**

**Raph grinned. **

**"I said where are ya headed off ta fearless?" Raph asked again.**

**"Donnie is sick and I have to make a run to the store, now go to bed" **

**"No, I'm coming with ya, we can't go alone" Raph said stubbornly. **

**"Well you sure don't think that when you run off to Casey apartment" Leo rolled his eyes.**

**Raph huffed and crossed his arms, not budging.**

**"Fine" Leo puffed out and quickly sprinted to a ran down the sewers, Raph following close. **

**They ran in silence, each making breathing sounds or puffing out some air. They were close to the man hole that was just above the store. **

**"So why are ya mad at me? " Raph said grinning. **

**Raph don't start" Leo said frowning. **

**"Jus tryin ta start a conversation wit ya " Raph said sounding gruffly. **

**Leo just shook his head. Their destination appeared in view, the blue clan turtle than stopped and climbed up the little stairs and pushed the manhole entrance aside. Leo looked around and it was clear. He looked down at Raph, who was staring at him impatiently. **

**"I will be quick, you keep a look out" **

**"Yea yea whateva fearless..jus hurry up will ya" Raph said bored. **

**Leo rolled his eyes. 10 mins later he came down the stairs to find Raph all in his face, angry. **

**"10 mins! What took so fuckin long?!" **

**"Raph stop cursing, and excuse me for not knowing what was the difference between certain medicine! Now come on, let's go home." Leo replied hotly, putting the little bag into his sash. Raph calmed down, he will yell at home. Raph then smirked.**

**They started to run again towards home. **

**"Why did ya grab Mikey on the arm? Ya know he told me it was because of his little stunt." **

**"Yeah, well was it also a stunt in the kitchen?!" Leo shot back. **

**"Ohh that, well ya see, ya piss me off more times then I could count-" Raph was cut off.**

**"I piss you off?! Why do you blame me for everything? I do nothing to you" Leo said feeling hurt.**

**"Ya always telling me what ta fuckin do, acting like ya my mom or something, that needs ta stop. We use ta be best friends, but then ya got chosen as the leader and ya then changed." Raph rolled his eyes.**

**Raph kept running beside Leo, until he suddenly was against the wall, Leo pinning him. Raph got the wind knocked out of him, Leo close to his face with a snarl.**

**"I changed to be a better leader, you changed! I never, not once started anything with you! Do you hate me?!" Leo practically yelled in his brother's face. Raph eyes were wide, his chest heaving up and down quickly trying to catch his breath. **

**"Uu~gh, L...Leo I c..can't breath!" Raph exclaimed. **

**"Answer my question!" Leo snarled. Raph was taken aback, why did his brother care so much? His chest hurts, he is panting but can't get it to steady. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes, he can't breath!**

**"Ah, Leo, fucking please!...ah, I can't breath!" **

**Leo stared at him in anger, then slightly moved but still pinned Raph. Raph took a big gulp of air in his much needed lungs. **

**"Answer, now!" Leo said after a few minutes. Raph regain some of his breathing.**

**"Leo, if ya don't get da fuck off me I'll kill ya" Raph said out of fear and fury he never seen Leo like this. Leo quickly pressed his body towards Raph pinning him more.**

**"Do. You. Hate. Me?!" Leo said in between clinched teeth.**

**"..." Raph growled.**

**"Answer?!" Leo screamed.**

**"...no...I don't fuckin hate ya" Raph huffed. **

**Leo stood still for a moment.**

**"Why are you and Mikey doing all those things?" Leo said a bit softer but still had an edge tone. Raph thought about it for a moment.**

**"It was a prank...just to get ya mad, I'll stop now, it won't happen again.." Raph said irritated**

**"So it's not real?" Leo asked staring into Raph.**

**Raph rolled his eyes, then tried to shove the older one off of him, but Leo wasn't budging. Raph huffed out some air but came out as a frustrated whine. Raph's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. His pink tongue flickered out to wet his dry lips. He growled.**

**"No, Leo it wasn't real, now get da fuck off of me, Don is sick." **

**Leo put his right leg between Raph parted ones. Leo than press two fingers into Raph's pressure points on his neck, leaving Raph immobile. Leo's left hand snaked down to Raph's slit. Raph started to squirm.**

**"Ngr~ah, Leo what are ya doing?! Ah~nh, s..stop!" **

**Leo's movements paused.**

**"You see Raph you shouldn't play around like that with Mikey, you have no idea what others might think, they might get the wrong impression, for example, like me. I really thought you and Mikey had a thing going, I didn't like it, I rather have you by my side.." Leo said staring at him deeply. **

**Raph stood shell-shocked at the confession. Leo waited patiently for a reply. Not caring if it was a rejection.**

**"But, ya hate that shit, you always talk about how wrong it is and crap?!" Raph said almost mockingly.**

**Leo smiled. **

**"Yes, I hate the way they portray how "gays" act and how flamboyant "all" of us are. The ones on TV are stupid to me." **

**"So, ya gay?!" Raph asked stupidly. He knew it was a dumb question but he was a blunt turtle.**

**Leo chuckled.**

**"I guess you could say that, I still like some women too" Leo said thoughtfully. **

**"Then your bisexual. Leo this is too weird for me right now..." Raps said flatly.**

**Leo hands pressed onto Raph's slit, Raph shivered. Leo whispered in his ear,**

**"...so your telling me you never thought of one of us in a not brotherly way, tell me Raph, the truth, because I can tell you right now that the rest of us has, Mikey is also gay, Donnie likes more of the female but doesn't mine guys either. So tell me Raph, have you ever thought of us that way?" **

**"Mikey is gay?! Like straight up?!" **

**"Yes Raph, now answer my question" **

**Raph stood there staring into Leo's eyes then his eyes narrowed.**

**"What da fuck! That no good for nothing-" Raph started a storm but Leo cut him off.**

**"What Raph ?!"**

**Raph averted his eyes away in embarrassment.**

**"...that nut head kissed me, yuck! Mikey fuckin' kissed ME!" Raph couldn't believe it, he almost wanted to laugh. Leo rolled his eyes, pressing his body onto Raph.**

**"Raph, answer my question" **

**"Damnit Leo, yes! Yes I fuckin' have, but we are brothers! So I stop thinking that way!" Raph snarled. Leo grinned when he heard Raph let out a whine when their slits rubbed together.**

**"We were raised as brothers, but technically speaking were not really related" Leo corrected.**

**"...Leo, get off me now, or I'll fucking beat up to a plum!" Raph threaten not knowing what else to say.**

**Leo unfazed, responded,**

**"Raph...Let me show you" **

**With that Leo pressed their mouth together, Raph's heart beating fast, eyes widen, but slowly closed them and losing himself into the kiss. He never gave himself a treat as such, everyone deserves at least a real first kiss, right?**

**Raph opened his mouth, letting Leo sweep this tongue inside his mouth, tasting every bit of Raph. Leo's hands started to trail down to the frontside of Raph's slit, paying special attention to coaxing out His member. Raph's eyebrows furrowed as Leo's fingers dipped into his slit stroking his hidden member, he moaned. **

**"F..****_fuck_****_Leo_****" Raph breathed effortlessly. **

**Leo moan into Raph's mouth as the red clan turtle said his name. Raph's muscle tensed as he felt Leo's cock hot against his thigh. Leo then pulled away.**

**"Raph, I want you. Let me take you, I promise I'll make it the best." Leo plead.**

**Raph started to smirk, even though he was scared shitless.**

**"If ya want me that bad, ya should of told me sooner" Raph said chuckling at how his leader looked so hot when horny. Leo gave him a glare. But Raph wasn't finish.**

**"If ya want me Leo, ****_suck_**** me" Raph said challenging. Leo meet his eyes with the same raw passion. If a challenge Raph wants, then who was he to fail. **

**"****_Fine_****" Leo said never losing eye contact as he crouched down to face Raph's slit.**

**"You should drop down if you want me to suck you" Leo said sarcastic. Raph just grinned, then groan when his half hard erection drop into the open. Leo's tongue immediately touched the tip, wetting it a bit, then blowing some cool air into it. Raph growled at the new sensation, he could just overload now, he had never in his life had someone else touch him there. **

**Leo licked once, twice then swallowed whole. Raph's breath hitched. Leo began his pace. Keeping eye contact with Raph until Raph looked away, feeling that familiar knot in his gut.**

**'N****_o, not now_****" Raph thought to himself.**

**"W..wait Leo...S...stop, I'm gonna c..cum" Raph said panting, cheeks flushed.**

**Leo pulled away with a 'Pop' sound and looked at Raph. He smirked.**

**"So does that mean I can show you more?" Leo said getting into Raph's face, putting both muscular arms beside Raph's head. Raphael eyes narrowed.**

**"I didn't know ya could ****_suck_**** dick" **

**Leo now narrowed his eyes, not sure if he should be offended, but then again it was just Raph trying to act tuff.**

**"Well, when your other brothers are thinking the same thing, you tend to try certain things" Leo said.**

**"Yea well, you guys should have said something to me earlier..." Raph said feeling left out.**

**"Thought you said this was ****_wrong_****?" **

**"Only because I thought that was what ya was gonna think" Raph said feeling hot. Leo looked almost shocked.**

**'****_So he really does look up to me_****' Leo thought to himself.**

**"Raph, I'm sorry, let me make it up to you" Leo gave him a quick kiss then pulled out a bottle of lube from his sash. Raph was puzzled.**

**"Lube? Where did ya get that from?" **

**"Well about every store has lube, I got it because Donnie wrote to me that he ran out and need some more. I got like three bottles for him, using a bit from one won't hurt" Leo said grinning like a mischief cat. Raph gulped at that.**

**"Let me guess, I'm bottoming ya.." Raph cringed when Leo nodded 'yes', while grabbing both of their cocks in one hand, he slowly started to pump both to their fullest, Leo already pouring some lube onto their half hard erection. Raph making a bold move, by stretching his arm out behind Leo and pinching his tail. Leo jumped up into Raph broad chest, Raph smirked in triumph. **

**Leo looked up at him and made an evil looking grin, while he pinched the tip of Raph's cock. The red clan turtle squawked in protest. Now it was Leo's turn to smirk in victory. **

**The blue clan turtle then paused, he held up one thick finger and lube it up. **

**"Raph, I'm gonna prep you now" Leo said sweetly. Raph tensed when he felt Leo's cold finger on his entrance. Without any other warning he pushed in. Raph groaned as pain spread in his lower region. **

**"Leo, ugh!" Raph snarled sounding snappy.**

**"Sorry" Leo said really feeling sorry. **

**Leo grabbed both of their cocks again and pumped. After slowing prepping him with one finger Raph started to moan so he added a second thick finger knowing how Raph cringed his face up, later he started feeling pleasure as Leo started to scissor his fingers inside Raph. **

**"I think you are ready" Leo panted. Raph just nodded.**

**Leo let both of them go and noticed how beads of sweat were running down Raph big arms and muscular thighs. He was glorious. Raph cracked opened one eye, he didn't even know when he shut his eyes, and noticed how Leo's body was shaking with excitement. Leo wasn't as big as he was but he wasn't skinny either, he was in the middle, not to big and not to skinny, he was perfect. **

**Leo lifted one of Raph's legs up and onto his shoulder. Leo then directed his cock into the entrance, Leo looked up and gave Raph a deep long kiss as he pushed in. Raph broke the kiss to wail in pain/pleasure. Leo pushed in and out trying to find a rhythm. Raph then threw his head back and moaned real loudly, while letting out some churrings. Leo started to churr too, he knew he had found Raph sweet spot. **

**Leo kept hitting that same spot over and over again and Raph was getting louder and louder, Leo not doing any better. Leo then felt that knot in his gut, telling him he was going to overload, he then bit into Raph's shoulder, Raph groaning. And from the sound Raph was making it looked like he was reaching his peak too. Raph looked at Leo in the eyes, a bit of drool spilling from the corner of his mouth, teeth bared. Leo then went faster, grabbing Raph's member and coaxing his hand with Raph's precum. Raph then bit into Leo's shoulder and came with a strong roar, Leo pumping him till he was dry, Raph walls fighting around his cock, Leo roared his pleasure as well. **

**Raph fell limp, Leo catching him. He smirked.**

**"Well...h..how was it?" Leo said panting. Raph gave him a tired look but nodded nonetheless. Leo smiled at the respond giving Raph a sloppy kiss. Leo cleaned them both up then they both started heading for the lair. **


	4. The end

**A/N- so, I've took a way too long holiday, also it was pure laziness. But I was in school bored out my mind, so I read my fic, and I got inspired again, so here you go, sorry for the wait. I'm also working at a one shot involving Raph getting scared out his mind, but that's for another time. Enjoy!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~..~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~..~~..~**

_**Dear diary, **_

_**AHHHH! I'm blushing so hard right now, The butterflies in my stomach are going crazy ! I just KISSED RAPH! I KISSED HIM! The turtle of my dreams! One day he will fuck me, I seen his erection before, and it was HUGE! I walked in on him one night, he didn't even noticed me, I watched him till he climaxed. Gosh I want him so bad! But I don't know where he is currently, imma go ask someone, bye**_

**Mikey paced back and fourth. He was furious. And he ****_always_**** keeps his cool. When he couldn't find his two older brothers, he asked Don. Don coughed and sneezed before he replied to him. Mikey then got a sick feeling in his stomach. **

**Mikey's head lifted quickly when he heard the sound of the front lair doors open. Mikey literally ran to the door, only to be disappointed. Why was Leo walking so close to Raph? And why was Raph walking funny? Did they get into a foot ninja fight!?**

**"What happen?" Mikey asked.**

**Leo briefly looked down at Raph, Raph just smirked.**

**"A lot of things happen Mikey" Leo simply stated.**

**"Did you guys get into a fight?"**

**"No Mikey, I'll tell you and Donnie together. Meet us in donnies lab an about an hour" with that, the pair walked away. Mikey wished he could burn Leo's back with his gaze. That sick feeling he had earlier, came back. Something was not right, Raph looked like he was on cloud 9 and Leo looked like he was smirking like a cat.**

**Mikey ran back into his room picked up a journal and wrote,**

**_Dear diary,_**

**_You are not going to believe this! I'm Angry as fuck! ...sorry about that cussing,.. Anyway, I _**

**_think it has something to do with Raph. I had a sick feeling today. Leo told us to meet him in donnie's lair, Raph looks like he's on cloud 9 and he only looks like that when he is done masturbating, and I do not think he was masturbating out there. That would be silly, and while he was around Leo? No, that couldn't have happen. Anyways gotta go now, imma go eat, then head up there._**

**With that Mikey closed his journal and went to make himself a light snack, to get rid of that dreadful feeling in his belly.**

**Leo and Raph headed for the bathroom. **

**"Are ya gonna wash me too mama Leo?" Raph chuckled. **

**"You think you can do it yourself?" Leo questioned.**

**"Leo, didn't you clean us both up just before we got here?" Raph pointed out.**

**"I used wipes, that's not fully cleaning" Leo countered.**

**Raph just smirked then stripped all of his gear. He looked back and noticed he had an audience. He grinned. **

**"If ya gonna watch, at least make yourself useful" Raph said and threw a wash rag at Leo.**

**Leo swiftly moved to where Raph was, already under the spray of water, lathering himself up. The turtle in blue raised his hand and started working on Raph's shell working his way down. The hotheaded turtle was churring care free. Once Leo got to his tail, well things got a bit heated. Not sex, but a hot make out session.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**After the thoughtful shower Leo and Raph made there way to Donnie's lab, to find that his little brothers were already there waiting. **

**Donnie sat in his rolly chair while Mikey was taking the medical bed, swinging his legs. Leo and Raph were in front of the door, so they could face both turtles. **

**"Okay, so let me start off saying that, Raph knows we...umm, experiment on each other, ohh wait, that's a horrible word...-" Leo tried to start off, Raph chuckled at Leo's nervousness. **

**" I know you guys swing the other way, and or both ways" Raph finished for Leo. Donnie's eyes turned in saucers. Mikey froze in place.**

**"Ehh, that being said, I just wanted to let you guys know that Raph now knows what's going on and that" Leo faced Raph, almost asking him a silent question. Raph just pointed at his leader. Mikey arched an eyebrow.**

**"-that Raph will be experimenting with me, until he feels sure this is want he wants." Leo finished nicely. **

**Mikey jumped out his sit.**

**"Why?! Why does he only experiment with you?! Only you?!" Mikey question.**

**"Because that's what he wants" Leo said smoothly. **

**"No! Let him experiment with us too! That's not fair!" Mikey almost yelled.**

**"Mikey shut up and quit yer whining! I made dat fucking decision! Da fuck?!" Raph snarled angrily. Mikey pointed an angry finger at him.**

**"No! It's not fair! We all share with each other! I liked you longer than Leo has! I even write about you. I gave you your first kiss..I want you" Mikey then looked like he was heart broken in all kinds of ways. **

**Everything was quite in the room. Leo looked baffled while Raph stared at Mikey like he has grown a horn or something. Mikey was shaking. **

**"...And I want you..." Donnie then got up and left looking more heart broken. **

**Leo ran after Donnie, who was already out the door. Raph turned back to Mikey hotly. **

**"That's wasn't exactly a 'first kiss' Michelangelo..and you are being really fucking selfish right now, I don't want ya or Donnie, get dat in er head right now. When I first thought of us like this, I was thinking more wit Leo. I want Leo, I really do. I think I can make a relationship with him. Mikey I'm very disappointed in you. You hurt Donnie's feelings, and I have a fucking sick feeling that he's been dropping hints for a while if he is this hurt, but YOU have been so blind! So ignorant!" Raph huffed out. Mikey let a tear slid down his face, it was the truth, but the truth hurts. Donnie, the patient turtle, soft spoken, gentle turtle. He broke his heart. Donnie is the only one that can really tolerate him, he felt awful. Mikey looked up at Raph.**

**"...you are right...I'm..so ****_sorry_****...I just always thought that he will go with Leo because they are nerdy. And I will be left ****_alone_****...so I thought you were my only hope...****_gosh_**** Raph, I feel so stupid! I do love Donnie, I ****_do_****. Imma go fix it right now." **

**Mikey ran up to Raph and gave him a hug, Raph was a bit taken aback but quickly hugged his youngest brother. **

**"Thank you raphie" with that Mikey ran out the room. Raph turn and call out to him,**

**"Don't ya call me that you nut head!"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-**

**"****_DONNIE_****! Stop!" Leo yelled through the sewers as Donnie finally slowed down. Donnie stop and fell to his knees and started to cry into his hands. Leo caught up to him and immediately wrapped his arms around him. **

**"Shh...Raph is talking to him right now" Leo cooed**

**"...about what?! There's nothing to talk about.." Donnie sniffed.**

**"Look, I don't know what has gotten into Mikey's head but no matter what we all love each other the same, this doesn't change that. Mikey loves you too, he's just a bit more slow to realize that"**

**"Mmm, I guess. But he loves raphie, he doesn't want any part of-"**

**"****_Donnie_****~" **

**It was Mikey, he was running towards them. Donnie looked over but didn't move or made any attempt to reply back. Leo just gave daggers. **

**Mikey ran land hugged Donnie and started to rub his head against his. Leo stood up and watched.**

**"Donnie! Ohh Donnie! I do freaking love you. I thought you would go with Leo! I always wanted you! I tricked myself into thinking raph was a God of some sort! Oh dude I'm so sorry forgive Don!...please, give me another chance" Mikey cried.**

**After a few seconds Donnie smiled.**

**"...it's okay Mikey, I forgive you. And I'll give you another chance, your my little brother, I will always love you." Donnie said hugging Mikey back. **

**Leo stood there smiling. Siblings have a special bond, whether it's by blood or raised together, nothing is better than a bond made by years and years together. **

**Raph came up behind Leo and laced fingers with him.**

**"I guess we can all go back to the lair and eat." Raph suggested **

**Mikey's stomach growled right after Raph mention the word eat.**

**They all laughed.**

**"Yeah I'm with Raph on that one dudes" Mikey said unshamefully. **

**They all got up and headed to the lair. They all talked to each other like everything was back to normal, the only thing different was, now the new activities they can try. *wink wink***

**A/n- well there's that. I love you guys so much! Review ^.^**


End file.
